


Love/Hate Me

by sukunasfootrest



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Asphyxiation, Blood, Character Death, Choking, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gore, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Public Sex, Sex, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, reader is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukunasfootrest/pseuds/sukunasfootrest
Summary: There is only one thing in life that you are sure about: you hate Levi Ackerman just as much as he hates you.You and Levi have never gotten along. You hate how he is utterly full of himself, how he looks bored all the time, how he constantly picks on you. He hates how you glared at him the first time you met him, how you seem to spend too much time with Jean Kierstein, how you seem like your hiding something. The two of you despise each other, and perhaps that is the only thing that the two of you can agree on.But is there something else under all that hate?
Relationships: Jean Kirstein & Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Original Character(s), Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 33
Kudos: 306





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i originally posted this on my tumblr @sakunasfootrest, so if you enjoyed this, please check out my work over there. i try to update this story every friday. 
> 
> this fic takes place around the beginning of season 3 of attack on titan, so there will be subtle spoilers. all characters (including the scouts) are aged up to be 18+, as there are mentions of sexual activity between them. 
> 
> anyways, enjoy :)

“Oi, _brat_! Your form is too wide.”

You grit your teeth, suppressing your instinct to snap back at him. Armin swings a punch and you duck, grabbing the moving arm and hurling it further in its projection, simultaneously extending your right leg and sweeping it under his. He topples over at the unbalance and you quickly take advantage, grabbing his arms to pin behind his back, using your legs to keep his down.

You hear Jean and Connie cheering in the back. Looking up, you even see Mikasa with a small smile- surprising since she’s usually so protective of her friend. “Y/N, can you teach me that?” she asks.

“Of course! Just af-“

“ _After_ the brat does her share of the housework,” Levi interrupts.

You reluctantly turn to look at him, his arms crossed and lazy stare clinging to you. Your molars grind against each other once more.

Ever since you became a Scout, Levi has despised you, and you are sure of it. When you bring it up at dinner to your friends, they just say that _Captain is like that with everyone._ But you notice how Levi always tells you to swing your blades faster, to pay attention, to throw your punches harder. You are one of the best, placing second only to Mikasa in the 104th South Division on Cadet Corps. And yet, here was the Captain, telling you to fix your already perfect form, calling you a brat.

And he _only_ calls you a brat, so often that he probably doesn’t even know your real name.

You don’t understand why exactly the two of you have such a strange relationship. There was just something about the first time you met him, during his cocky little performance when he beat the life out of Eren. He acts like he is better than everyone around him- and although he _is_ (you have to swallow down your own vomit when you admit it), he keeps that dull and bored expression. That everyone around him is not worth his time. Especially _you_.

He must have caught on to your glare that day, as he kicked your friend until he coughed blood. His eyebrow lifted the slightest bit, acknowledging you, before looking down and kicking Eren twice as hard.

There is only one thing in life that you are sure about: you hate Levi Ackerman just as much as he hates you.

But perfect little you can manage to keep your temper at your rival. “Yes, _Captain_.”

He somehow catches the subtle anger, his eyebrow raising a hair as you get off of Armin, apologizing to him under your breath for being too rough during practice. You walk past Levi without looking at him, resisting the urge to shove him and his short little body as you head towards the hideout.

You work the rest of the afternoon and evening, forced to wipe every surface in the house. Levi is not only an ass but he is also a neat-freak, telling you to wipe the dust off the entire house, scolding you when you didn’t wipe under the tables. It’s midnight when you finish and he’s content enough with your mediocre work.

“Who the hell wants the _underside_ of tables to be dusted?” you grumble as you make your way to bed, pulling off your pants and stumbling at the motion. Luckily, the lodge has enough rooms for everyone to sleep by themselves. After years of having to share beds and rooms with your teammates, you have forgotten the luxury of sleeping with your bare legs under the covers. The second your head touches the mattress, you are out, falling into deep sleep while cursing out your captain from the soreness in your arms.

There’s a knocking on your door just a few minutes later, not urgent. “ _Brat_. Open up.”

You cannot stand this man. Just the sound of his voice makes you want to let a titan bite off your head so that you can finally find some peace in this godforsaken world. Absolutely no way in hell are you waking up to Levi telling you that _if you can’t even properly clean a house, how do you expect to be a member in my squad?_

You keep your eyes shut, feigning sleep as Levi knocks on the door once again. _Fuck him_. When you don’t move, you hear the door creak open. Your heart pounds in your ears. _What is he doing?_

Silence.

…

 _Wait_. Are you imagining this? Maybe you are so tired and sleep deprived from the mission to save Eren that you are going insane, hearing things that aren’t even there. Your eyes peak open the slightest. No one was there. Was it all just your-

There’s a sharp tug on your ankle and you are being dragged to the end of your bed. You shriek at the sudden movement but it is muffled with a hand slapping down over your mouth. You flail before looking up into grey eyes, dull and bored. Recognizing that it’s him, you struggle in his grip even more.

“Calm down, _Y/N_ ”, he whispers, and you cannot help the shiver that crawls up your spine and freezes the rest of your body. _So he **does** know my name._ Your name rolled off of his lips with so much elegance that you think maybe it was good that he had never said it before. _Huh?_

Before you can question your thoughts, his hand slips off your mouth and to your throat.

Your eyes widen as he _squeezes_. Once, twice. Panic shoots through your veins as the lack of air makes a haze in your brain. _He’s going to kill me._ So this is it. That glare you made way back when was going to end your life. You knew you would die by a monster, expecting your last memory to be of teeth pushing down on your skull and looking into the mouth of a titan. And yet, you think still think your prediction is true as you gaze into soulless eyes, your vision blurring at the edges.

But his hand leaves your neck as quick as it had gotten there. You let out a squeak of relief before he rips off your blanket and flips you over on your stomach.

With your cheek pressed up against the mattress, Levi lets his hands trail up your bare legs. Your brain must still be foggy.

“Ca- Captain Levi?” you whisper, trembling when his fingers brush under your shirt and rest at your waist. You feel his weight press against you, him heavy against your ass. He rotates his hips and it takes you a moment to realize he is grinding on you, that _Levi Ackerman_ is getting off to you.

“Captain!” _This is **not** happening. What is happening? _

You feel his breath on your neck, his mouth coming down on your ear to nip your lobe. “Not Captain,” he groans. “Just Levi.”

His hands skip over your hips to drag up the sides of your torso, leaving burning trails in their paths. It takes everything in you to not let out a moan, but when he tweaks your nipples, you can’t hold back.

“ _Levi_!” you gasp, and he does it again, softly scoffing at how your legs quiver. You hate him, but your body cannot stop, no matter how much you beg your consciousness to find some sense.

He finally seems to notice how you are rubbing your bare thighs together. “Well, Y/N, what do we have here?” His knee separates your legs with ease, pushing up to your core.

“ _Wait_!” you feel your face burn in embarrassment. It will be the end of you if he discovers how turned on you are by his groping and squeezing. You try to get up on your elbows, but his hand is pushing your head back down and holds you firmly in place. A sob releases from the back of your throat in defeat. You can’t fight him, not the Captain, not _humanity’s strongest soldier._

“What is it?” his voice fills with mocking concern. “Are you _afraid_ , Y/N?”

You realize you hate that sympathizing tone more than when he lectures you. You hate _yourself_ for wanting to squirm on his knee when he speaks like that, so condescending to you. _What is wrong with me?_ You want to scream.

But you bite down on your tongue as his hand replaces his knee, just letting out a slight “Levi!” when he palms your panties.

“ _Ah_ ,” he croons.

You hear it, the smile on his face. You want to turn around and see it, if he actually is doing one of his rare grins, but his hand still pins you down and you whine at the restraint.

“Look at you, getting all _wet_.”

He sounds so cocky, you want to punch him. You are getting whiplash at how much you _hate_ him and _love_ the way he says your name but _hate_ the way he teases you but _love_ the way his hand caresses your body like you are the most beautiful thing in the world. You let out a frustrated growl into your pillow.

“Who would have thought… ” he pushes aside the panties and roughly thrusts two fingers into you, reveling in the way your anger turns into pleasure. He works his way quickly to that spot inside you, the spot that makes you see stars when he hits it with complete precision. Sparks crackle up your spine when his thumb starts rubbing at your clit.

“Who would have thought,” he says again, leaning down to your ear once more. “ _That my brat is such a little **slut**._”

Everything rips away from you with a loud crash from outside, your head banging against the headboard at the sudden motion. You are gasping, cold sweat seeping from your forehead. There’s still that heavy feeling between your legs, hot traces of where Levi had touched you…

… or so you thought. Your door slams open and you jerk your blanket up your naked legs. Le- _Captain Levi_ stares at you tiredly.

The gears in your brain click in place. It was a dream.

“Oi, brat. Get up. We’re leaving.” He slams the door as he exits. 

You blink, unsure whether your palms are clenching because of him calling you a brat or in suppression of your impending orgasm.

* * *

He had a hunch in the middle of the night. Something was wrong. Slipping out of his bed, he walks down the hall, stilling to take in the silence.

Nothing.

Closing his eyes in annoyance at his body for waking him up, he makes his way to the kitchen, grabbing a metal cup and pouring water in it from the ladle in the jug.

Taking a sip, he walks back to his room.

“ _Wait_!”

He freezes, just letting his head turn towards your door. _Who the hell are you talking to right now_?

He doesn’t trust you, why should he? Maybe you’re working with the military police. Makes sense with all of those little glares you give him, knowing he is your superior. His hand is on the knob, ready to twist it when he hears it.

“ _Levi_!”

His eyes widen when moans follow his name. He presses his ear against the door, wanting to hear your voice say his name again. You said his name with so much pleasure that his hand trembles. He hears your little gasps, your bed creaking the slightest. He wonders how you look right now, whether your eyebrows are furrowed in ecstasy like they are when you are mad at him.

 _This is **not** happening. What is happening_?

But he is so, _so_ desperate, reaching down to fumble with his belt. So deep in his want, he forgets about the cup in his hand. It clatters to the floor with a bang, spilling water on the floor. The moans hush, and Levi almost bangs his head against the door in annoyance. You had heard him.

He forces himself to take control, grabbing the door handle once again and pushing through. He eyes your bare legs first, disappointed when you go to cover them. He wants nothing more but to rip that blanket off of you and see the wetness lingering between your legs. _Huh?_

“Oi, brat. Get up. We’re leaving.” Not the original plan, but Levi is fine with the modification, if it means he can stop feeling the tightness in his lower stomach from hearing your sweet sighs.

He turns to leave, slamming the door shut and resting his head on it. His palms clench, wondering if he hates you or if he hates the feeling of his hard cock left untouched.


	2. His Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is more angst than smut (IM SORRY) but i swear that the next chapter will be packed with it.
> 
> anyways, enjoy :)

The moon washes over the forest in pale light, peaking through the trees just right to illuminate a path for the Scouts. The hooves of horses patter on the dirt, the occasional shaking of trees making you all tense up.

Sasha rides up next to you, nudging your toe with hers. “What’s wrong with you?” she questions, gesturing towards the bags under your eyes.

Well, it’s not like you got any sleep last night ...

You glance up at Levi, who is riding beside Hange up front, talking in hushed whispers. You can still feel where Dream Levi had touched you, his hands so real on your skin. It makes you ~~swoon~~ gag.

Sasha kicks your foot again, forcing you to jerk your head back to her. “What? Oh, I’m just tired. Captain made me clean the hideout last night.”

“ _Oh_.” Sasha grins. “I could have sworn, I heard something coming from your room last night-“

“ _ **What**_!?"

Everyone in the front turns to you. “Sorry,” you mumble, ignoring those blue-grey eyes that bore a hole in your forehead before the man turns back around.

Turning to Sasha again, you whisper. “What the _fuck_ are you talking about?”

She rolls her eyes. “I heard moaning and a bed creaking. Put two and two together. So, who was it? Armin? Connie? Oh my _god_ , it was Jean, wasn’t it?”

“Umm...” you feel your face getting hot. You didn’t think you were _that_ loud, but to be fair, Sasha was sleeping in the room next to yours. But is it possible that someone else heard? _No, no way..._

Sasha took your discomfort as an answer. “So it _was_ Jean! How was it? Tell me everything!”

“No! No, I-”

“Heard my name, Sasha, what do you want?” Jean rides up to your other side.

You try to say “ _Nothing_!” but Sasha is already ahead of you. “You and Y/N slept together last night?!”

Jean stares blankly at you before laughing. You wish your stupid horse can throw you off so you can hit your head and die in the mud.

To be fair, you’d react the same way as him. You and Jean have been close friends since the two of you decided to join the Training Corps together. _Friends_ , nothing more. He was your first ... and let’s just say that neither of you would do it again.

“Shut the hell up.” You push his shoulder, his horse neighing in annoyance. He pushes you back by your forehead, making you giggle.

“ _Oi_ , keep quiet. You two are going to get us all killed.”

His voice makes you lift your head to the front. You’re met with a flapping green cape thrown over tight shoulders and back. _Why is he so tense?_ Levi’s form is always relaxed, even when he slashes through the napes of titans.

“What’s up his ass?” Jean mumbles, and you can’t help but think the same.

A silent half an hour later, Levi and Hange slow to a stop. “We rest here until sunrise,” Levi announces, eyes a bit more tired than usual. “Two people stay on watch at a time, Hange and I first. I doubt that the military police would find us, but that doesn’t mean we can’t take precautions.”

The Scouts unpack their things, laying down tarps on the ground and using thin blankets to keep warm. Your eyes droop when your head hits the floor, praying subconsciously that you don’t have another dream like _that_ in front of everyone.

...

You wake up to pain in your abdomen. Another flash of pain as something hits you.

Your eyes open to see Levi standing over you, leg swung back to kick you once again. You scramble up before he can.

“What the _fuck_?” you hiss, pain still throbbing in your stomach.

“Get up, it’s your turn to watch.” He looks slightly amused at your anger, and it only fuels your fire.

“I don’t know if you were ever taught this, but just because ‘ _Captain_ ’ is in front of your name, it doesn’t mean you can do whatever shit you want.”

You push past him, away from the camp and towards the lookout post. Moments later, you hear his footsteps trail after you. You want to smack your head into a tree- _if only I kept my mouth shut._

“You should know that you shouldn’t talk back to your Captain either, _brat_.” You roll your eyes, not looking back at him.

“ _Apologies_ , Captain. You just get me all worked up.” Sarcasm drips from every word you utter.

“Do you want me to kick you out of my squad, is that it?”

Your stomach sinks at his words. You whip your head around to see if he’s being serious.

He looks bored, he’s _always_ bored, but there’s something else there too. The moonlight makes his eyes look colder, the blue light flickering flames in them.

“I-,” you stop. You wanted to ask him why he chose you, why he wanted someone he hated on his team in the first place. But you saw the game he was playing, he just wanted a rise out of you. You bite down your tongue.

He takes a step forward. _Too close_. You hate that he’s the same height as you — maybe even shorter — but he makes you feel insignificant, _like a speckle of mud on his boot._ “Y/N,” he starts. Your breath hitches at the sound of your name. Is this another dream?

You’re frozen as his hand reaches out and cups your jaw, thumb grazing your cheek. _He’s warm_ , you think, and it makes you feel lightheaded. The haze of a dream isn’t there, so you know this isn’t fake. It’s real, _he’s_ real, his touch softer than what you’d imagined. You want to push him off, you want to pull him in, you’re so conflicted that you’re paralyzed.

“You talk a lot with this smart mouth,” his thumb moving down to brush your lip. He moves towards your ear, his lips brushing the curve of the shell. “Who knew it would get you in trouble last night.”

You gasp, your blood running cold. _He had heard_ ** _everything_** _._ His words lift the spell on your body as you finally gain control of yourself, placing your palms on his chest to shove him back. There’s a smirk on his face- not a smile, but an unmistakable upwards curve on his lip.

Seeing that you’re speechless, he turns on his heel. “And it’s _Captain_ Levi, always. Even in your dreams.”

All you can do is watch him go. You see him grab his handkerchief from his neck, carefully wiping off the hand he touched you with, scrubbing away at the thumb with purpose. As if you were _a speckle of mud on his boot._

You could feel your face heat, the edges of your vision turning blood red.

You don’t think when you grab him by the back of his collar. You don’t think when you shove him up against a tree. You don’t think when you spit out: “You’ll never be anything more than _a small man with a big ego_.”

You blink at your own words. _What the hell did I just say? What did I do?_

For the first time in your life, he doesn’t look so bored.

But the moment is over in a second, him flipping you over quick so that your cheek is scratching against the bark of the tree, your arms pinned behind your back.

“And you’ll never be anything more than a _brat_ ,” he sneers, ignoring your whimper of pain as he holds your wrists at an awkward angle. He could snap them if he wanted to, leaving your hands unless forever, but that wasn’t what made fear flood your veins.

You’re afraid that he can see how your breathing quickened, the sheen of sweet on your forehead, the way your legs ‘adjusted’ to be more comfortable. You curse your body, but you tell yourself it isn’t your fault- _it’s just instinct after being held in this same position in my dream_.

You pray to whoever determined your fate, _please let him be clueless, don’t let him see me like this_.

~~Unfortunately for you, Levi Ackerman didn’t become humanity’s best soldier by being blind.~~

But the gentleman he is, Levi ignores your actions for the time being. “You’re working for the Military Police, hmm? You and Kirstein?”

The question makes the want in you disappear.

“Wha- what?” One of his hands hold your arms, the other shoves your face into the tree, causing your speech to be garbled.

“Come on, Y/N. You’ve been having doubts about me since day one. Confess now, and I’ll make this less painful.” He shoves your face in a bit deeper, making you yelp.

“What the hell are you talking about? I’m not working for anyone!” _You’re awfully confused, is that why he hates me? He’s always been suspicious of me?_

Levi hesitates, sensing that you’re telling the truth. “And what about Kirstein?”

“I- what about him?”

Levi doesn’t answer you, but he lets you go instead. When you turn to face him, he cages you in.

“So, then, what’s with that face?” He nods at you glaring at him. “Why are you pissed at me all the time?”

“First of all, you just accused me of being a traitor. I have a right to be mad. Second, why are you the one who looks bored all the time? You act like you’re better than everyone here.”

Your lust is long gone. You hate him, you always have, you always will. That little dream-whatever it was- was just a fluke. Your hands come up to push him off of you, but he grabs them with ease and pins them besides your head.

“I _am_ better than everyone else here.” His voice drops the slightest, making you shiver. “Would you like me to prove it to you, Y/N?”

His knee pushes your legs apart. _What’s he doing?_ You glance towards the camp, everyone still deep in their sleep. He lets go of one of your wrists to turn your head back to him, his eyes filled with every single emotion- too many to count. _Not bored at all._

“What are you doing?” you whisper.

He leans in, his lips brushing yours. “What I always wanted to do. Now, answer me, Y/N.” He moves to kiss one corner of your lip, then the other. “Would you like me to prove it to you?”

You blame the dizziness in your head when his lips touch your skin. You blame your fascination with his eyes, how he only seems to not be bored when he’s looking at you like this. You blame your traitorous heart for skipping a beat when he finally sees you as not someone below him, but equal. Maybe even _above_ him.

You blame yourself when you say: “Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 3 out next friday.


	3. The Handkerchief

“ _Yes_.”

Levi’s lips are on yours, warm and soft— juxtaposing his entire personality. His grip loosens on your wrists, letting you place your arms around his neck, fingers quick to splay across the buzzed part of his undercut. Soft touches on your waist turn into a solid grip as they push you back against the trunk of a tree, holding you steady when his tongue breaches your mouth.

He tastes sweet, like some sort of fruit. _Cherries_ , you think— and then the thought disappears, _all_ of your thoughts disintegrating to dust when you feel something hard right against your thigh. You can’t help but moan.

Levi notices how you struggle to kiss him back, pulling away to let you breathe before covering your mouth with his hand. He’s tugging down the waist of your pants, exposing your panties.

Shocked at his actions, you pull off his hand from your mouth.

“You... you’re _insane_ ,” you hiss, glancing at the sleeping bodies just a few meters way, then watching as he hooks a finger in the crotch of your underwear to push it aside. Your eyes roll back when his knuckles just barely brush your clit. His other hand places itself back over your mouth right when his fingers plunge into your core, making you groan.

“ _Maybe I am_ ,” he whispers back, his dull eyes containing a controlled blue fire within them— a challenge. He moves so slow, _in and out_ , before flexing the tips towards that ridge inside you. Your mouth drops open, head hitting the bark of the tree. 

~~You can’t help but think how the years and years of him pressing the right buttons on the ODM controller grip has had its benefits.~~

Before he can do it again, he slips his digits out, putting them in his mouth. He grins at your hooded eyes and furrowed brows and— _wait_. 

He’s... _smiling_. 

_Sure_ , it’s at your demise— _he definitely knows now that you do not hate him, not even the slightest after seeing the way that your body begs for his touch_ — but the way those little crinkles form at the corners of his eyes makes the already little air in your lungs expel from your body, the flash of his white teeth strangely soothing your body. You feel as though perhaps the world is safe when Levi Ackerman cracks open a smile. 

Or maybe you are entirely doomed. Either of those hypotheses are perfectly probable.

His smile is gone before you’ve had your fill.

But now he is making his way down, biting your neck a bit _too_ hard just to hear the way you whimper when his sharp teeth dig into your skin. Hands wander over your breasts, settling on your ass before he drops down, balancing on the balls of his feet. You look down at him when he yanks the cotton waistband of your pants and panties, letting them pool at your ankles.

Levi gazes at you like you are a _meal_ , like something he needs to _savor_. And that is exactly what he does when his tongue makes contact with your swollen bud, teeth grazing it when he sucks it in his mouth gently.

“ _Unghhh_!” The sounds that escape your mouth makes pink bloom on your cheeks. Your hands grip Levi’s hair, nails digging into his scalp when he breaches inside your walls again, this time with his mouth. You have no shame when you feel your arousal gushes down your inner thighs, no shame when you pull Levi by his head deeper into your core.

It’s not as if he has no shame either. He’s slurping so loud, it makes you wonder how no one has woken up. His fingers press into your thighs so tightly, you feel the bruises forming. ~~Not that you care.~~

“ _Captain_!” you groan when his thumb presses your clit. You can feel how close you are, you can taste it, you can just _reach_ it—

He’s up then, the sudden lack of contact making you gasp dramatically in disbelief. But Levi is busy pulling out that handkerchief from his neck, grabbing your jaw.

“Open.”

You close your mouth instead. _No way in hell is he gagging me_. 

He does not look surprised at your disobedience.

“That’s an order, _brat_. But, by all means, if you would like everyone to hear how much of a _slut_ you are—”

Your lips part to tell him to _shut the fuck up_ , but the fabric is shoved into your hole when Levi sees the opportunity, the cloth now touching the back of your throat.

He’s down once again, your thigh being pulled up and over his shoulder. His experienced fingers are back inside, digits finding your G-spot over and over and tapping it with ease. 

“Where’s all that anger now, _hmm_?” He hums, glancing to see the faraway look in your eyes, drool seeping down the corners of your mouth.

You are uttery gone, pliable in his hands, _just how he likes you_. It gives him a power high, knowing that all of that anger you had towards him can be turned into something more productive with just the push of the right button. It makes you mad that this is all it took for you to become submissive to him, but _God_ , is it worth it.

“I think you just always wanted this, someone to put you in your place.” He bites your thigh, your sharp yelp muffled by the makeshift gag.

It’s unfair how he is at his knees in front of you, and yet you are the one at his mercy.

“Go on, cum then. Show me how much you _hate_ me, Y/N,” he whispers, kissing over the growing bruises on your legs.

His words are not what tips you over, though. It’s when he takes your hand from his head and tugs it until you look down at him, watching as the corner of his mouth lifts when his lips close over your throbbing clit one last time. You see the power in his eyes, that same look after he annihilates a swarm of titans. His pupils are blown out, the black center eating away at the blue and grey.

His stare pushes you off right into pure _bliss_ , your body convulsing under his touch and your mouth biting down on the cloth between your teeth. The pleasure is unlike anything you’ve ever felt--you swear you are floating in the _galaxies_ , stars bursting at the corners of your vision. It feels like years when you finally come back to the ground.

You are so exhausted that you do not notice how Levi kisses your thighs with an inaudible whisper before he pulls up your underwear and pants. He gets up to his full height, wiping the tears of euphoria left on your cheeks, gently pulling out his handkerchief from your mouth.

“You’re gorgeous when you aren’t a brat, you know?” He comments, but you can’t hear him. You are too busy trying to understand how you are all dressed— _Wait, why is he straightening his clothes?_

“I thought...” you trail off. _What had you thought? That he was going to take you here, in front of everyone? Is that what you want?_

You hear a twig snap from behind you. Turning your head, you see Jean and Connie waking up-- it’s time for their shift.

Levi is already walking past you, but when he hears your timid (and now scratchy) voice, he pauses to give you a glance. His expression is back to bored, except you swear you see those little flickers of sapphire flames still in them. “I’m the kind of guy who saves his favorite part of the meal for last,” he says, as if that explains his intent. _Huh?_

He turns back around and walks away. You can’t stop him this time, not with an audience.

Jean and Connie nod when they see him. “Captain.”

The word used to make you furious, anger bubbling inside of you whenever you remembered that he’s _above_ you, how he happens to be _the best of the best_ with that shitty attitude of his.

Now, the word makes you think about how you screamed it when he was _beneath_ you, when his head was between your thighs, when your fingers curled in his hair and his fingers curled into you.

You have no idea how you can face your precious Captain now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh lemme know if you guys like where this is going! i tried to use quotes from the last episode too, idk if it worked out the way i wanted it to but ...
> 
> anyways, part 4 out next friday.


	4. The Cut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! @mioni-sora made fanart for the last chapter on tumblr, please check it out! if you can't find it, i also reposted it on my tumblr, it is so amazing and it gives me butterflies when i look at it. anyways, enjoy this chapter :)

_2 weeks later._

There’s blood gushing from his forehead, dripping over his eyelid and down his cheek. The sight of him hurt makes you dizzy, your stomach twists when you see him wince as his fingers hesitantly touch the cut. When his gaze lands on you, though, you look away, embarrassed.

“So what do we do now?” Connie pipes up.

The Levi Squad was forced to retreat after being ambushed by Kenny and the Military Police. Eren and Historia were taken, God knows by who, and the rest of you are hiding out in an abandoned factory.

There hasn’t been much “alone” time spent with you and Levi. You were avoiding him ever since the forest, unsure on how to feel about him, or honestly, of the entire situation. Besides, the current circumstances are more of a priority, providing a perfect distraction from your emotions.

“Well, we still have that piece of shit merchant to question,” Levi sneers, turning to look at Dimo Reeves, tied and gagged a few feet away from the rest of them. He gets up, along with Mikasa. The two take off Reeve’s gag and begin to question him.

You turn to Jean, concern painted on your features. “You alright? You almost died today.”

Jean pales, as if taken back to the very moment he was staring into the barrel of a gun. “It was ... _awful_. I don’t know, I—. If it wasn’t for Armin ...”.

You reach out for Jean’s hand. “Hey, you’re fine now. You don’t get to die before I do.”

The corner of his mouth lifts the slightest, you mirroring him by giving a smile of your own.

You are too lost in your relief of your best friend still being alive that you don’t notice how Levi neglects interest in Dima Reeves, how he’s instead surveying how your palm rests on top of Jean’s, how you’re grinning back at him. Seeing you like that with someone else stings Levi worse than the deep cut on his forehead. When your gaze lands on him, though, he looks away, embarrassed.

“We’ll stay here for the night, then we’ll need to hide in the forest,” Hange announces when Levi and Mikasa walk back towards the group.

When everyone scatters to find blankets and a place on the floor to sleep, you grab Levi’s wrist without thinking. He turns to face you, a hint of surprise lingering in his dull eyes when he sees that you stopped him.

“I, um ...” you start. “Your cut. Let me clean it out for you.”

You can tell he’s about to refuse, so you quickly talk before he gets the chance. “Don’t say no. Just follow me.”

Grabbing your satchel, you weave through the various boxes stacked around the factory, managing to find a little door labeled with “Washroom”. When you walk in first, he pauses for a second, as if he doesn’t know if being in such close-quarters with you is a good idea.

Reading his mind, you roll his eyes. “I won’t touch you without permission, Captain.”

With a “ _tch_ ” and a scowl, he walks inside, closing the door. _Not locking it. Because there should be no need to lock it._

“Sit.” You jut your chin out at the counter while you look in your bag for cotton and alcohol. He does as you say, leaning on the counter and spreading his legs so that you can get between them. When you find your supplies, you have to remind yourself not to be look directly into his eyes. _Don’t grab his collar, don’t run your fingers through his hair that you know feels like silk, don’t let your mouth slant over his and taste his cherry lips. None of that._

Holding your breath (as if that would stop your lust-filled thoughts), you lean in, holding a cotton pad in your right hand. You raise your left hand as well, slowly grabbing his chin so that you can angle his head just right. With measured swipes, you wipe away the blood that drips down his face.

“You need to be careful,” you mumble.

“Hmm?” He’s peering too closely at you, as if studying your every feature and flaw. You try not to pay attention, but it makes your cheeks light on fire.

“You can’t let yourself get killed, y’know. Not that I give a shit about you.”

He laughs at that. Astonished that you can feel the indent of a dimple in the hand that cups his jaw, you quickly flick your gaze to his eyes. _Big mistake_. The greys are bright, not at all stormy and dull like before, the blue fires flickering vibrantly. Just like the last time you were this close to him.

All of it is gone in an instant, his face becoming impassive once again, eyes bored. He’s pulling up his walls, not that you blame him, but you can’t help feeling annoyed. You roll your eyes once again.

“You’re a brat _and_ a shitty liar,” he scoffs.

“I’m telling the truth.”

You pluck the alcohol-doused cotton pad, pushing it directly onto his cut. You wish you could find some pleasure in seeing your Captain flinch at the burn, but it feels like there’s a knife twisting in your guts when he does. _What happened to me?_ It makes you panic.

“Hold that there, okay? I’m going to go now.”

With that, you turn on your heel, leaving the cramped room and finally feeling as though you can breathe.

Levi sits on the counter, his hand subconsciously rubbing his jaw where you had grasped him. He wishes he had locked the door. He regrets the choice then, and then again, mere 14 days later.

* * *

_2 weeks later._

“Now!”

You move inside first, hiding behind the smoke of the bombs that Sasha set off. You can hear the ODMs whirring on both sides of you— Jean to your left, Mikasa to your right. The shimmering, crystal walls captivate your attention, your eyes almost widening in awe before you remind yourself that you cannot get distracted. Not now, not when your friends’ lives are in danger.

A gunshot goes off. You hear it bounce behind you against the crystals.

“Thirty-five of them!” Levi barks above you. “Continue with the plan!”

The smoke clears enough to expose a woman— one of Kenny’s followers. Gritting your teeth, you propel yourself towards them, grabbing your blade and slashing through her torso. Blood splatters like rain, droplets sticking to your skin. You ignore that guilt in your heart, moving back to hide in the fog.

After your first kill, it gets easier. You fall back into the same motions of working together with your team, immediately swinging your sword whenever you see someone you don’t recognize. There’s awful close calls— Connie nearly has his head blown off by a man, but Sasha plants an arrow in his heart; Jean almost gets tangled in his gear, but Mikasa is quick to get him back on his feet. But the rest is going well, you think. _Maybe we can actually pull this off._

That is until you hear an uncanny cackle, sending shivers up your spine. To your left, you see a flash of a man wearing a cowboy’s hat, holding up a gun. Your blood runs cold. _Kenny._

He’s aiming right at Levi.

Levi’s not looking, too busy chasing after a blond woman, swords at the ready. He’s not going to move away from the trajectory of the bullet in time, at least not from this angle. It’s nearly impossible, he’ll get shot right in the head and bleed out and no longer be humanity’s strongest. Levi Ackerman will just be another name on a tombstone, another Scout lost forever.

No thinking involved, you fly towards him. “ _Levi_!”

His eyes widen at your voice, you calling _his_ name, not “ _Captain_ ”. He veers just in time to see the pure shock on your face, the way your eyebrows scrunch, how your mouth drops into an O, but, more importantly, the deep crimson blooming on the front of your shirt, growing bigger and bigger, but then seemingly smaller and smaller as you begin to fall.

No thinking involved, he rushes after you, diving just in time to gather your limp body in his arms.

He doesn’t think. He just sees red— the red of your lips, the red of the blood staining your skin, the red of his vision when he slashes at Kenny ruthlessly, even with your body slung over his shoulder.

“Don’t let me die here.” You suddenly gasp in his ear. He ignores the way your fingers curl into his hair as he maneuvers his way through smoke, hoping to bring your body to Armin and Sasha who are helping in the sidelines. He pretends he can’t feel your heart slowing, he pretends that he doesn’t care about how you whimper in pain, he pretends that he’s just angry when he feels hot tears brim his lashes.

“If you die, I’ll hate you forever, _shitty_ _fucking_ _brat_ ,” he hisses, ducking as a bullet barely misses the both of you.

“Don’t you already hate me?” You giggle, sounding so far away, voice just barely above a whisper.

The green smoke begins to turn to black. The yells and shouts and booms of gunfire hush down into muffled murmurs, and all you can really feel is Levi’s arm wrapped around your torso in a vise-like grip, as if he’s determined to stop the bleeding all by himself. You feel free, so relaxed that you almost miss it, how his lips move to form just a few words.

“No, Y/N. I don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part five (the final part, unless otherwise) will be out next friday.


	5. The Wound

_3 weeks later._

Fuck him.

Whatever the two of you had, whatever connection you felt with him, it’s done. Over. Gone _._

He hasn’t come to see you. Hell, you took a _bullet_ for him, your abdomen still tender and bandaged up. But 21 days and there’s still no sight of the stupid short man, his stupid expressionless face, his stupid blue eyes, his stupid— _ugh._

Fuck. Him.

You remember how you had finally opened your lids, pain shooting across your body. The darkness of the room made it seem like you were in a casket, dead, thrown in a hole in a ground and gone forever. But Jean was beside you, grabbing your hand and pushing his fingers through your hair, comforting you in your pain.

_This should be Levi._

The abrupt thought terrified you so much that you pushed it to the back of your head.

But after waiting days and days, your subconscious echoed his name louder and louder: _Where’s Levi? Is Levi okay? Levi, Levi, Levi._

You wonder if you also hit your head when you got shot. Something is _definitely_ wrong with your brain— you remind yourself you should probably get it checked by the doctor.

You don’t know when **_it_** reverberates in your head, but when it does, you rip it apart, stomping on the idea, practically throwing it in a fire. But your mind is treacherous and broken, the thought coming back in roaring waves. You feel sick thinking about it, you know it’s true, you know you can’t do anything about it—

_I think I’m in love with Levi. I might be in love with Levi. I know I’m in love with Levi._

_I_ ~~ _hate_~~ **_love_** _Levi._

But it’s very obvious _he_ doesn’t love _you_ , so you let your tears spill into your pillow as another day passes without him coming by.

_I_ ** _hate_** ~~_love_~~ _Levi._

Fuck him.

Jean caught you up with everything that had happened while you recovered. Eren and Historia were rescued, Rod Riess turned into a Titan but was easily defeated, everyone was safe, Erwin wasn’t dead, Historia is now queen.

You forced yourself not to ask about your captain, but _God_ , you wish you did.

The Scouts come to your room almost everyday, giving you much needed lightheartedness. Nevertheless, you can’t help the building excitement in your heart when they come in, hoping that Levi is trailing behind them. Your shoulders droop when he doesn’t, but you press on a saccharine smile to ease your friends’ worries. _It’s fine, I’m fine._

Little did they know that you are falling apart at the seams.

_I_ ~~_hate_ ~~ **_love_ ** _Levi._

You know for a fact he’s in the palace right now— the rest of the Scouts were resting here to plan for going to the Shiganshina District, hoping to finally find what Eren’s key would unlock. So, fine, if _he_ won’t come to you, then there isn’t anything stopping _you_ from going to him. It’s desperate, you’re desperate, but you’re afraid that he’ll leave and that maybe this is your last chance to tell him how much you ~~love~~ hate him.

It takes five minutes to get up and reach the door. Five more to make it down the hall. It wasn’t necessarily the pain from your wound, no, it was the odd squeeze in your heart, the pain of realizing that if you went to Levi, he might just cut off anything that existed between the two of you. _But isn’t that exactly what you want? For him to let you go? Then why is it so painful?_

_I_ ~~ _hate_~~ **_love_** _Levi._ You scream back _, Shut the fuck up._

Exhausted with your mind, you turn back around, hoping to hobble back to your room. Until you finally catch a glimpse of him rounding around the corner.

His eyes grow wide and your heart stings. You remember when you hated how dull and wearisome he always looked, but that’s because you never gave him more than a passing glance. Emotion is constantly crackling like lightning in those stormy grey eyes, your hatred and distance blinded you from his beauty. You wonder if you’ll ever have a chance to see him this close again, before he decides to lock himself up and never reveal any part of himself to you.

It takes you a second to realize he’s scowling at you. _Well, just like old times._

“ _Oi,_ the fuck are you doing?” he growls, grabbing your arm. He’s leading you into the closest room— you’re so dazed in his presence, you let him. It’s when he sits you down on a bed— _his bed, the sheets smell like him_ — that you snap out of the trance.

Levi about to walk out, his back turned to you. Without thinking, You grab the pillow on the bed and chuck it at him.

It hits him square in the head.

In any other circumstance, you would have been delighted to see his infamous scowl. But the “ _Tch, what?_ ” from him isn’t enough, you want him to say something else, _anything_ else. It makes you furious that he’s standing there, waiting for you to say something, as if he cannot think of anything to say to you.

Your nails bite into your palms as you stand up. “So what? You can’t even look at me in the eye anymore?”

He doesn’t make a move to talk, nor is he leaving. You press further, walking closer to him.

“I saved your life! I’m not expecting a thank you— no, _wait_ , actually I am. I almost _died_ for your sorry ass and you can’t even talk to me. You won’t even see me. The _fuck_ is wrong with you? _I thought you cared_.”

Your voice is getting progressively louder, your finger pointed at him and pressing up against his chest to emphasize your words.

“ _Fuck you._ Kick me out of your squad already, I don’t care.”

_Lies, lies, lies._

You wish he’d stop you, you wish he’d get on his knees and plead for your forgiveness, but he’s a Captain, a soldier of honor and dignity and whatever bullshit is instilled in his head. He doesn’t care about you. You wish he did.

_I_ ~~ _hate_~~ **_love_** _Levi._

You push past him.

His hand shoots out to stop you.

“What did you expect me to say?” His voice is low and heavy.

You hold your breath, biting down on your tongue. _Let him talk._

“ _M’ sorry_ that you almost died because of me. _Sorry_ that you bled out in my arms until I couldn’t hear your heartbeat. _Sorry_ that I’m a bastard who can’t tell you how much I care about you, how much it hurt me seeing you like that. Seeing you like _this_.”

_I care about you. I care about you. I care about you._

“Do you want to leave, Y/N? I’ll let you. Do whatever you want. I owe you my _life_.”

Silence. It’s your turn.

You simply say what echoes in your head. “You care about me.”

It’s not a question, but it isn’t an affirmed statement either. It hangs in the air before Levi tips his head back and laughs. Just a snicker, but it’s enough to disintegrate the anger in your body.

“And here I thought you weren’t entirely stupid, _brat_.” There’s no venom in his words, whatsoever.

You blink at him, heart thundering, ears ringing, blood rushing. Your body is going into overdrive, your nerves crackling at every point in your body.

_I_ ~~ _hate_~~ **_love_** _Levi._

“You... you could have came by.” You feel pathetic as tears well in your eyes, like a schoolgirl crying over a teenage crush. _Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic._

He’s pulling you in by the waist, making sure his palms don’t press on your wound. You duck your head, not wanting him to see through your tough facade. But you don’t deny him when he tilts your head up, when he moves in to kiss your temples, left then right.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers.

He says it like a prayer, over and over until it starts ringing in your head. _I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry._ It sounds like it’s the time he’s ever said it.

“I’m an idiot.”

He’s kissing your wet cheeks, left then right. _I’m an idiot. I’m an idiot. I’m an idiot._

“I don’t hate you.”

He’s kissing the corners of your mouth, left then right. _I don’t hate you. I don’t hate you. I don’t hate you._

_I_ ~~ _hate_~~ **_love_** _Levi._

Your noses brush against each other, but he doesn’t press any further. He’s finally the one at your mercy as he waits for you to decide whether to break the space.

It takes you a moment to realize that he’s giving you a choice, to either accept his apology and do whatever entails of your odd relationship with him, or ... walk away. Rewind back to three months ago when you couldn’t even stand the sound of his voice.

When you finally blink enough to see past the blur of your watery eyes, you notice how his irises are shaking, pupils blown out, a sheen of sweat on his forehead—

_He’s scared._

He’s _never_ scared, _never_ in battle, _never_ in front of a Titan. But the expression is so familiar...

You’re back underground, pain shooting in your abdomen as you float in the air for a millisecond. Levi’s right in front of you, the same frightful expression painted on his features. He was scared for _you._

_He was scared for me. For me. For me. For me._

When you press your lips onto his, your brain clears all thoughts, all of the echoing subsiding. _Finally_. He was the remedy.

It’s dangerous how you could get drunk from the taste of his lips, how you fall into a deep spell when his tongue dances with yours. He’s running his hand through your hair, gripping the roots above the base of your neck as if he’s worried you’ll pull away. You do the same with him, fingers intertwining with the long strands above his undercut.

The bulge straining in his pants presses into your thigh, fogging your brain in pure lust. You need him, now.

You tug him towards you as you walk backwards, letting your calves hit the edge of the bed and pulling him down with you. He grunts at the impact, withdrawing the slightest. He groans at your pout but he shakes his head.

“You’re still hurt.”

You shake your head. “I’m okay, please just do this for me. You owe me.”

He looks like he’s going to disagree, so you quickly push your hand down and palm him through his slacks. The gasp he lets out on your neck sends shivers up your spine, his lips hovering against your soft skin. When you squeeze him again, he bites down, hard.

“ _Ah_!”

He retreats again, but your whines hush when you see that he’s pulling off his shirt. You do the same, gently pulling your own off and taking off your bra.

He’s entirely hypnotized as you grab at your breasts and tweak your nipples, so much so that he almost trips when he takes off his pants. _Almost_. You don’t even notice because you’re busy roaming your eyes on the great expanse of his bare skin, the ripples of his abs contorting against the light. There’s a V etched into his torso, leading exactly to what you want like an arrow.

“ _Captain_ ,” you coo, and he almost cums on the spot. _Almost._

His fingers curl into your waistband to tug your pants down, throwing them somewhere across the room. Rough hands snake up your legs, past your thighs to rest at your hips before he gives your another dizzying kiss, one where you can feel every single emotion of his. He’s telling you how much he doesn’t hate you, how much he cares about you, so you do the same, telling him how much you don’t hate him, how much you care about him, how much you _love_ him.

You’re so busy spilling your secrets into the kiss that it takes you a second too long to notice how his fingers have traveled their way down south. How they have made themselves busy by pushing your underwear to the side. How the index and middle fingers have plunged deep into your core, making you pant against Levi’s lips, clutching his arm.

Your cheeks flush with all the little whimpers that escape from your mouth, but he’s quick to notice.

“You fall apart so quickly with just my fingers, _hm_?” He switches the pace so that he can hear your elongated moan, sadistically grinning when your hand moves to slap over your mouth. “You act all tough and mighty, but at the end of the day, you’re just a fucking _brat.”_

You force yourself to find your confidence. “So, are you going to tame me then, _Captain_?”

The way his eyes darken would make you come undone if he hadn’t decide to pull his fingers out of you. He pushes them into his mouth to suck around them, smiling.

“Be careful what you ask for, Y/N.”

He moves down, and before you can protest, he’s sucking at your tits.

“ _Nghh_!”

Your body arches for him as he worships everything you offer him, his teeth grazing your soft skin and occasionally pressing down hard on your nipples to hear you cry for him. To retaliate, you dig your sharp nails into his back, hearing him hiss against you. His hands are quick to hold your wrists down.

“Keep them there.” There’s an _or else_ hanging at the end of the statement, but you want to test his limits.

“Say _please_.”

He doesn’t react to your disobedience, once again used to your personality. He does however choose to slap the side of your thigh, pleased with the way you yelp. “ _You_ do the begging, brat. Don’t make me tell you again.”

You urge your body to stop squirming as he kisses down your torso. He gives extra care to the bruised area of the wound, murmuring apologies into your skin before hovering over the center of your thighs. The smell of your arousal gives him a rush of wanting to completely ruin you.

So that’s exactly what he does.

He licks up your dripping slit, making sure to soak in your desperate gasps before he feasts on you just like he promised so long ago. He is eating you out like a starved man, making embarrassingly loud sucking noises when he puts his lips around your clit, hearing as you whimper for your Captain. He watches as your tiny fingers curl into the sheets, the back of your heels pressing harshly against his back. A perfect amount of salt and sweet, the perfect amount of hate and love.

Right when you are trembling under him, he gets up, not wanting you to cum on anything but his cock.

“You’re an _ass_ , Captain.” Levi almost laughs, the insult having no real edge to it because of how raw your voice sounds.

He pulls down his boxers, watching your eyes widen at his length. ~~You regret every and any insult you’ve made regarding his height.~~ You’re entirely hypnotized as he strokes himself up and down, thumb rubbing at the tip to spread the precum around it.

“Say that again, brat. Call me an _ass_.”

Your lips part, but the only word to come out is “ _Please_.”

The side of his lip quirks up. “At least you’re learning.”

With that, he’s pressing into you, the tip itself making you squeeze around him.

“Relax for me, Y/N,” he mumbles in your ear, watching as you calm yourself down through hiccuping breaths, your thumb reaching down to gently circle your clit.

“Be good for me.”

You don’t care how submissive you are when you are with him, because it feels like heaven when he finally shoves himself all the way in. You feel full, your heart full, your head full. _Levi, Levi, Levi._ It’s all him, it’s always been him, it just took you this long to realize it.

_I_ ~~ _hate_~~ **_love_** _Levi._

When you squeeze around him in pure greed, his eyes roll to the back of his head, his primal instincts spurring him to give up the slow thrusts and instead pound you deep into the mattress. Levi forces himself to maintain some control though, a perfect equilibrium of pain and pleasure when he brushes your cervix as he pushes in but nudges your g-spot as he pulls out.

“So beautiful, Y/N. You’re always so gorgeous.”

And that’s what makes you unravel, your shriek muffled by his mouth, and the only thing you can see is a blue-grey storm as lightening shoots up your nerves.

He’s not stopping, not at all giving you time to breathe as he continues his motions. He opts to push the back of your knees up by your ears, your feet dangling off shoulders. It’s too much— you’re thrashing under him but he’s telling you to take it like the _good girl_ you are for him. “You’re gonna come for me?”

You nod through your sobs, fighting the overstimulation as he toys your clit, teasing and teasing. Yet, you are yearning for _more_ than just this, _more_ than just needed friction.

You don’t believe in soulmates, or the stars aligning, or whatever bullshit that lovesick fools devote their time to. But you do believe in Levi when he looks at you in the eye to say: “I _love_ you, Y/N. I won’t leave you again. Just let go for me.”

You have faith when you press your forehead against his and the two of you lose yourself into one another, him feeling you tighten around him, and you feeling him twitch inside you.

The high is unlike anything you’ve ever felt, and you know it’s not just because of Levi’s experience. It’s simply him, his entire being made to fit you. He’s the one you constantly fight with just so you can make up with him. He’s the one you despise because he’s everything you want. He’s the one you keep close not because you two are enemies, but because you don’t think you can live without him by your side, you think your heart might just stop beating again if you aren’t in his arms.

“I love you, Levi.”

* * *

_3 weeks later._

Commander Erwin stands on the wall, waving down at the citizens who cheer on the Scouts.

“The final operation to retake Wall Maria will now commence!”

The screams of joy from the people looking up at you make the corners of you mouth twitch up. You take another step closer towards the edge to get a better view.

“ _Oi_ , don’t fall to your death.”

You roll your eyes, moving back just for his sake. “Calm down, old man. I have good reflexes.”

“ _Tch._ ” The worry doesn’t leave his face.

“Come back in one piece, alright?” A man below shouts.

His words make something stir in you, a bittersweet feeling. One piece— meaning that you and Levi both need to make it back alive. You two are one now, neither of you being able to live without the other. You wonder if you’ll live and he’ll die, if he’ll live and you’ll die. Maybe the both of you will gain a headstone after this mission, graves planted right next to each other.

“What are you thinking about?” He kicks your ankle.

You sigh next to him. “Just how much I hate you.”

“Sure you do, brat.”

You glance over to take him all in: his soft hair, his slight frown, his brilliant eyes filled with starry vehemence. Maybe it will be your last time you have a chance to stare at him like this. Maybe you’ll have no more time to figure out all of the emotions that hide on his face. Maybe—

“We’ll make it.” His certainty is there, absolutely no room for doubt, a completely affirmed statement. _We’ll make it._

You don’t believe in many things, but you believe in Levi Ackerman.

“I have no doubt in _my_ abilities, but I think you should be worried about _yours_ , Captain.”

“ _Ha_?” He sneers, but you’re too busy laughing, moving past him to the rest of your friends, preparing for battle.

Who knows what will happen? The best you can hope for is that the two of you will bicker for eternity, even in death.

But you need not worry. You’re complete assured that there is love under all of that hate.

_The end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for everyone who loved my story! this is my first time writing a series, so let me know if you enjoyed it. in the future, i definitely would write another series or something longer! ily all <3 check out my tumblr for more: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sukunasfootrest


End file.
